


Le laboratoire

by Mightymightygal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Harm to Children, Horror, Mad Science, Mentions of Blood, No Romance, Spooky, Threats of Violence, ghost story, just ghosts and scare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mightymightygal/pseuds/Mightymightygal
Summary: «Putain de job à la con !» pesta Reno, en actionnant l'interrupteur une première fois, puis une seconde, une troisième, une quatrième, espérant que la lumière jaillirait enfin des tubes néons crasseux qui pendaient du plafond. Rien ne vint dissiper l'obscurité tenace.« C'est inutile, partenaire. Le jus doit être coupé. »/Deux Turks, une mission de routine.Que pourrait-il arriver de mal ?
Kudos: 1





	Le laboratoire

Dans l'ancien complexe scientifique, les ténèbres qui semblaient avaler l'éclat de leurs lampes étaient gorgées de particules en suspension. Poussières et spores, accumulées pendant des années, se reflétaient dans les faisceaux vacillants de leurs torches. Une odeur putride, mêlant moisissure et effluves chimiques saturait l'atmosphère, et même Rude, pourtant habitué à la puanteur des Taudis et des réacteurs makô, plissa le nez de dégoût. 

«Putain de job à la con !» pesta Reno, en actionnant l'interrupteur une première fois, puis une seconde, une troisième, une quatrième, espérant que la lumière jaillirait enfin des tubes néons crasseux qui pendaient du plafond. Rien ne vint dissiper l'obscurité tenace.

« C'est inutile, partenaire. Le jus doit être coupé. »

La clarté malingre de sa torche suffit à Rude pour voir son camarade essayer encore une fois, avant de balancer un coup de poing dans le tableau électrique déconnecté. Ça n'arrangeait rien à l'absence de lumière, mais il supposa qu'au moins, ça avait contribué à défouler Reno qui enrageait :

« Fait chier ! Mission de routine, mon cul... »

Rude, qui jetait un œil à la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, haussa les épaules. Il se fichait bien que, dans l'obscurité, Reno soit incapable de le voir faire, il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Pour l'instant, et quoi qu'en pense le plus jeune, ça avait tout d'une mission de routine, le genre qu'ils liquidaient en deux heures, debriefing inclus, et qui permettait de finir la soirée en permission, à vomir ses tripes dans un caniveau mal nettoyé de Wall Market.   
Sans abandonner sa recherche de l'endroit idéal pour fixer la charge explosive qui devrait détruire le complexe abandonné une fois la mission remplie, il chahuta son coéquipier :

« Me dis pas que t'as peur du noir... »

Malgré lui, Reno se raidit un instant, pas longtemps, mais assez pour que Rude le remarque. Il fit de son mieux pour se composer une attitude : posant négligemment la pointe de son bâton sur son épaule, il déambula à grandes enjambées dans la pièce, encombrée de bureaux et de meubles à tiroirs. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur, fanfaronna-t-il, il était un Turk, un professionnel accompli, et les gens de son espèce n'avaient pas peur de la putain d'obscurité comme des enfants.

Le jeune homme ignorait délibérément le léger frisson qui rampait le long de sa nuque, et la réminiscence vague qui affleurait dans les méandres de sa conscience. Cet endroit, il en avait entendu parler, et pas en bien! Ça lui foutait les jetons, mais plutôt crever que de l'admettre face à Rude...

« On récupère ces enregistrements, on amorce la bombe et on se tire. » énonça-t-il à voix haute avec le vain espoir de se donner du courage. 

Rude, derrière ses verres teintés, lui lança un regard oblique. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à Reno, de déblatérer des évidences de ce genre? Il espérait bien que le rouquin n'avait pas eu d'autre plan en tête... En ce qui le concernait, faire de vieux os dans un laboratoire secret délabré n'avait jamais été une option... Il repéra un mur, plus épais que les autres, à en croire le son qui s'en échappait lorsqu'il frappait dessus (probablement un mur supportant toute la structure ) et y fixa sa charge d'explosif.   
Contrairement à son acolyte, le lieu ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'un vague dégoût : c'était crasseux et ça puait, mais pas plus que la plupart des trucs auxquels un Turk était confronté dans sa carrière. Entre fouiller et faire péter cette vieille ruine et massacrer un village entier, enfants inclus, il avait vite fait de choisir lequel avait une chance de lui peser sur le moral et de lui donner des cauchemars...   
En quelques gestes sûrs et précis, la bombe était installée et prête à être déclenchée. Il hésita un moment, puis, par acquis de conscience, sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste noire le détonateur, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Le plus jeune des Turks, lui, avait déjà commencé à fouiller les lieux. Plusieurs tiroirs étaient grands ouverts ou retournés sur le sol. 

« On est d'accord, demanda Reno, Tseng a bien parlé de bandes audios, et uniquement de bandes audio?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Cool. Cette fois, on aura pas affréter un putain d'hélicoptère pour douze putains de cartons de papelards... »

Un petit sourire troubla le visage sévère du plus âgé des deux hommes. Il se souvenait bien de cette mission de merde pour le compte du Département de l'Armement qui lui avait donné l'impression d'être un déménageur, à la fois surqualifié et surarmé, mais juste un déménageur... Persuadé que son camarade l'écoutait encore, Reno continuait de bavarder :

« ...Non, tu vois, c'est pas que j'aime pas Elena, elle est mignonne et sympa malgré ses airs de reine des glaces, mais pourquoi c'est pas elle qu'on envoie pour ce genre de missions pourries..? On est plus des bleus, contrairement à elle, et on a plus besoin de faire nos preuves ! Je dis pas que le boss fait des préférences, je dis juste que, depuis qu'on a une jolie fille dans l'équipe, on se ramasse pas spécialement de missions intéressantes, alors que...  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as? l'interrompit Rude : t'es stressé ou quoi ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête de droite à gauche et affirma que tout allait bien, mais la manière dont sa jambe droite s'agitait de tremblements et sa façon de jeter par terre chaque carton, boîte ou tiroir qu'il avait déjà examiné le trahissait.  
Rude connaissait bien son partenaire : Reno ne cédait au chaos qui couvait constamment dans ses veines que lorsqu'il était excité ou angoissé, et il doutait fort qu'il puisse être excité par une mission de récupération d'archives classifiées... Ne restait donc que la second option, qu'il s'échinait à nier en bloc. 

Rude croisa les bras et attendit que Reno lui explique ce qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Sans réponse de son coéquipier, et sa vérification achevée, l'homme aux lunettes noires, en professionnel accompli, se dirigea naturellement vers la pièce suivante, l'attention focalisée sur l'objectif. 

La voix de Reno l'interrompit à l'instant où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Où tu vas, bordel? On se sépare pas.»

Rude fronça les sourcils. 

« J'avance sur la mission. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu fais pas trop "professionnel accompli", là, Reno.  
\- Je... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges hésita, et relevant la tête du meuble à tiroir qu'il était en train d'examiner, il finit par demander :

« T'as jamais entendu l'histoire ?  
\- Quelle histoire ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Reno soupira et s'échoua sans grâce sur un vieux fauteuil de bureau, qui gémit sous son poids avec un craquement sinistre. Le brusque mouvement avait soulevé un nuage de poussière qui stagna un instant avant de retomber en une pluie fine, grisâtre dans le faisceau de la lampe du Turk.

« C'est une laborantine avec qui je flirtais qui m'en a parlé... Apparemment, toutes les grosses têtes du département scientifique prétendent que ce labo est hanté.  
\- Hanté ? T'es en train de me dire que depuis tout à l'heure, tu flippes comme un bleu pour une histoire de fantôme ?  
\- Je flippe pas, putain ! protesta Reno en croisant les bras : mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de faire gaffe ? »

Rude gloussa en secouant la tête. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissait, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses de la part de son coéquipier, mais le voir s'épouvanter d'une histoire de revenants débile n'était pas vraiment en tête de sa liste. 

« Raconte-là, au moins, ton histoire, que je me marre un peu.» le provoqua-t-il. 

L'autre homme haussa les épaules et l'ignora, se levant pour retourner à sa fouille. 

Malgré lui, l'attitude et les paroles de la fille revenaient l'assaillir. Il la revoyait, assise dans sa blouse blanche, mignonne comme un cœur à rire des ses blagues. Ils avaient évoqué le travail, et puis il avait prononcé le nom de la ville et du laboratoire. 

Son sourire s'était évanoui.

Il y avait eu un accident dans ce labo, avait-elle expliqué, pâle et la tête basse, un accident terrible.

Reno essayait de se focaliser sur autre chose, se concentrait sur les liasses de feuilles jaunies par le temps et l'abandon. Des factures, encore des factures, coincées au milieu des tableaux remplis de chiffres auquel il ne comprenait rien, des graphes, des croquis, des factures encore... Pour le moment, rien ne correspondait à ce qu'on leur avait ordonné de retrouver.   
Et puis, une photo.

Une dizaine de gosses vêtus de blouses grises, les joues creuses, alignés les uns à côté des autres. L'image avait tout d'une anodine photo de classe, mais leurs yeux...  
Aucun gosse n'avait naturellement ce regard, pas même les miséreux qui mendiaient dans les gares des Taudis.   
Leurs yeux étaient vides.  
Morts.

Un nouveau frisson lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque, et il mit le cliché de côté, l'image contre le métal glacé et poussiéreux du bureau.

Un accident terrible... Personne n'a plus voulu y remettre un pied, après ça.

Le dernier tiroir ne contenait rien de plus, et il continua avec le bureau suivant. Le meuble, vieux et piqué de rouille, grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, mais ce fut un tout autre son qui captura l'attention du Turk.

Il avait distinctement entendu un rire clair, aigu, bref.  
Un rire d'enfant.

Le sang de Reno se glaça dans ses veines. Se retournant vivement, il souffla à son coéquipier :  
« T'as entendu ça ?»

L'autre homme, penché sur un bureau de l'autre côté de la salle, secoua la tête et le taquina :

« Pas la peine d'insister, partenaire, je te prendrai pas dans mes bras, je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais pas mon genre...  
\- Je déconne pas! J'ai entendu un truc! Ferme ta grande gueule et écoute ! »

Rude allait éclater de rire, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Reno le stoppa net.   
D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne l'avait jamais vu faire cette tête, pas même quand ils avaient appris pour Nibelheim, ou quand leurs collègues avaient déserté les uns après les autres. Le jeune homme était blanc comme la mort et il crut percevoir un tremblement dans sa main gauche, qui se crispait autour de son arme.  
Son partenaire avait plus que sa part de défauts, mais une chose était certaine : il n'était pas et n'avait jamais été un froussard.

La situation l'alarma. 

Malgré lui, il se mit à tendre l'oreille, n'entendant rien d'autre que le silence pesant, troublé par leurs respirations.

Rude, inquiet, tenta de ramener son coéquipier à la raison :

« Arrête tes conneries, tu deviens flippant.  
\- J'ai entendu un rire de gamin. Sérieux, on doit se barrer d'ici aussi vite que possible. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet endroit...  
\- Alors raison de plus pour se séparer ! Plus vite on trouve ces bandes audio et plus vite on se casse.  
\- Et si elle s'en prend à nous?  
\- Elle?  
\- La créature. Le fantôme.  
\- Reno, faut que tu te calmes sur le café et l'alcool, tu dérailles ! Les fantômes sont juste une menace qu'on agite au-dessus de la tête des gamins pour qu'ils restent au lit quand on peut pas les surveiller. C'est pas réel. »

Reno soupira. Bien sûr, son partenaire faisait preuve d'une logique implacable et, même s'il lui en coûtait, le plus jeune des deux Turks finit, après un moment à tergiverser, par hocher brièvement la tête.

« Ok, on se sépare. Mais je te jure que je l'ai bien entendu ! »

Ils en avaient de toute façon fini avec la première salle, aussi avancèrent-ils vers la suivante, qui semblait avoir été un vestiaire.   
Reno ne parvenait pas à s'enlever le rire de la tête, et même si Rude prétendait qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination, il n'y croyait pas.   
Le souvenir de la fille du département scientifique, frissonnante de sa propre histoire, l'obsédait... Les civils n'inventaient pas ce genre de choses, encore moins quand ils étaient des grosses têtes avec des diplômes : au terme de toute une batterie d'expériences, plusieurs enfants étaient morts, avait-elle avoué à demi-mots, et pendant l'autopsie d'un des corps, alors qu'il parlaient de recruter de nouveaux sujets...  
Elle s'était tue, la tête basse, tentant de maîtriser ses mains tremblantes qui se crispaient sur le coton immaculé de sa blouse.

Rude s'approcha d'une grande armoire métallique, tandis que son acolyte, après une hésitation, continua vers une porte encore close. L'éclat tremblant de sa lampe disparut au recoin d'un corridor, et Rude se surprit à frissonner. 

Reno lui avait foutu les jetons avec ses histoires de poule mouillée. Il se dit qu'une fois rentré à Midgar, il insisterait pour qu'au moins, le plus jeune paye sa tournée : il méritait bien ça, pour avoir changé une banale mission de recherche et destruction en une connerie de film d'épouvante...

D'une main, il remit machinalement en place la paire de lunettes de soleil qui ne quittait jamais l'arrête de son nez, secoua la tête, et reprit sa mission.  
Il fallait retrouver ces bandes, des enregistrements jugés primordiaux par le département scientifique, qui constituaient des preuves contre la compagnie et ne devaient en aucun cas tomber entre des mains ennemies. 

Des preuves de quoi? Ce n'était pas son problème. Il menait à bien les missions qu'on lui confiait, pour le bien de la ShinRa, pour le bien commun, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, se surprit-il à se dire en fouillant à travers des dizaines de boîtes métalliques remplies de jouets brûlés, bousillés, et que le temps avait fini d'achever. 

Une ombre mouvante sur le mur qui lui faisait face et l'éclat d'une lampe dans l'angle de son œil lui firent faire volte-face.

« Putain, Reno ! » pesta-t-il en cherchant son partenaire des yeux.

Mais il était seul, et à part le miroir crasseux qui pendait lamentablement sur la porte d'un casier de métal, et où se reflétait une version de lui-même floue et distordue par la saleté sur la glace, il ne vit rien que les ténèbres.   
Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, et pulsait si fort qu'il résonnait dans son crâne. Il resta un instant figé, à l'affût du moindre grincement dans le laboratoire.

Il n'y avait que le silence, entrecoupé de ses propres battements de cœur.

Rude soupira et maugréa contre lui-même, honteux d'avoir cédé à l'angoisse. Tout ça, c'était juste une réaction irrationnelle de son cerveau. Avec ses conneries, Reno l'avait déstabilisé.   
Il prit un profonde inspiration pour calmer son pouls, et se remit au travail. 

Des bandes audio, ce ne devait pas être très difficile à trouver, si? Il fouillait avec méthode, placard après placard, caisse par caisse, fichier par fichier. Jamais il ne prenait le temps de lire ce qui lui passait entre les mains. Son imperméabilité naturelle à la curiosité était une des raisons pour lesquelles on lui avait confié ce job. Il comprenait que la compagnie avait parfois besoin de flirter avec le diable pour assurer la subsistance de tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle, et il n'était pas de son ressort, lui, simple membre des Turks, de juger ce qui était moralement acceptable ou pas.

Dans le troisième placard qu'il ouvrit, se trouvait un carton d'archive brun, barrée d'un autocollant "confidentiel" délavé. Rude, satisfait avant même de vérifier l'objet, sourit. Il touchait au but.   
Par acquis de conscience, il ouvrit la boîte, et la déception l'assaillit aussitôt.  
Au lieu de bandes audio, il ne trouva que dix épaisses chemises aux couleurs passées, chacune marquée d'un prénom. Par un professionnalisme automatique, il ouvrit le premier fichier, intitulé "Eryn".

Pas d'enregistrements, mais entre quelques feuillets dactylographiés jaunis par les années, il y avait des photographies. Beaucoup de photographies.  
Même pour un professionnel accompli comme Rude, fermer les yeux sur la réalité s'avérait difficile quand elle prenait la forme d'images nettes, précises, et aisées à comprendre en un regard.  
D'un cliché sur l'autre, le visage de la petite fille - il supposa que c'était elle, Eryn - devenait de moins en moins humain. Ses traits se creusaient, semblaient s'effacer, au point que ses yeux, vides, presque morts, mangeaient la moitié de son visage osseux.  
Sur l'avant-dernier cliché, elle avait l'air monstrueux, ses longs cheveux blonds pendant lamentablement autour de son visage devenu inhumain à force de "traitements expérimentaux".   
Sur le dernier, elle était allongée sur une table d'autopsie, le ventre ouvert en grand.

Il grimaça de dégoût, mais, était-ce par curiosité morbide ou professionnalisme ? - il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir rapidement les neuf autres dossiers, réprimant de plus en difficilement l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.   
A chaque fois, le même schéma, la même mutation épouvantable, puis la même fin se reproduisait... Des enfants, dont certains semblés âgés d'à peine plus de six ans, transformés en monstres jusqu'à la mort.   
Rude ferma le dernier dossier avec un claquement sec. Dans la seule lumière de sa torche, la teinte blanc mat du mobilier renvoyait un éclat glacial qui faisait écho à son ressenti.

Il tira la poignée de la dernière armoire métallique. Elle resta obstinément fermée.  
Le placard était verrouillé. 

Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser emmerder par une serrure. 

Dans son esprit, il répéta le coup qu'il allait porter, concentrant sa capacité pour maximiser ses chances de réussite, malgré l'obscurité pesante. Trois pas en arrière, le plat du pied bien placé, et il était sûr que la porte céderait. 

Il s'élança.

La lumière qui s'alluma d'un coup l'aveugla une demi-seconde, assez pour le déstabiliser. Pour freiner son élan, il se rattrapa au premier meuble qui venait. L'angle de la table de travail carrelée s'enfonça dans le muscle de sa cuisse, le faisant grimacer de douleur pendant un instant. Au moins, se dit-il, la lumière était une bénédiction. Reno avait peut-être trouvé un générateur de secours ? 

Par réflexe, il se pencha pour frotter sa jambe douloureuse.   
Son enthousiasme disparut tout net quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le meuble derrière lui.  
Sur les portes, immaculées dans l'éclat de sa lampe torche une minute plus tôt, s'étalait les empreintes de plusieurs petites, toutes petites mains rouges.

Il fit volte-face, cherchant des yeux le plaisantin qui avait jugé que ce serait marrant d'emmerder un Turk. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée du complexe, éclairant chaque recoin, repoussant chaque porte. Il crut entendre un rire et il tonna :

« Vous violez une propriété de la ShinRa Company ! Montrez-vous immédiatement ! »

Personne ne se montra, mais le rire résonna encore. Il avait l'impression qu'il provenait de derrière lui, mais dès qu'il se retournait, il lui semblait que le blagueur était dans son dos... Probablement des sales mômes, se dit-il en serrant les dents, humiliés de ne pas réussir à leur mettre la main dessus...

La mission devait avancer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans ces conneries.

« Dernier avertissement, les mioches. Le bâtiment est piégé : planquez-vous, et vous êtes morts. Je vous aurai prévenus ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il jura entre ses dents et retourna au vestiaire.

Reno était sur le pas de la porte.

« Bien joué avec le générateur auxiliaire, partenaire. » lui lança Rude en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Reno tressaillit et secoua la tête, pâle comme la mort, les yeux ronds et les sourcils plissés par la peur :  
« Moi ? Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui avait allumé ! Et c'est quoi ces conneries !? »

Il pointait du doigts les portes des placards, et leurs empreintes d'enfants.   
Rude s'inquiétait davantage du soudain retour de l'électricité plutôt que des traces rouges... Mais Reno insistait. Il s'était approché des portes et tendait le doigt vers les traces, les effleurant à peine.  
La texture, visqueuse, dégoulinait lentement vers le sol, commençait à brunir. Le liquide avait un écho qui n'était que trop familier.

« Rude... Les mains... C'est du sang. »

Le nez de Rude se plissa de dégoût.  
« De nos jours, les gosses ne...»

Le plus âgé des Turks n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa diatribe contre les mioches qui ne respectaient plus rien.   
La lumière vacillait. Un claquement, et les ténèbres reprirent leurs droits sur la salle.

Étranglé par la surprise et l'incompréhension, Rude se surprit à éclater de rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, non.  
C'était la tension qui explosait.

« Faut qu'on se tire, Reno. » hoqueta-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit pourri. Néanmoins, il restait un pro, et il demanda :

« T'as trouvé les bandes audio ?   
\- Bientôt. »

Reno n'eut pas le temps de demander la moindre précision, que son placide camarade s'attaquait à la porte de placard verrouillée, dont la serrure céda en trois coups de pieds.

« Bingo.» fit le Turk aux lunettes de soleil en soulevant une caisse remplie jusqu'au bord de petites boîtes métalliques : des bandes audios.

« Elles y sont toutes, tu crois ? On se casse ? »

Derrière ses verres teintés, le regard de Rude traîna sur les petites mains sanglantes.   
Il voulait partir. Une voix dans sa conscience lui hurlait de partir... Mais pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu prétexter qu'ils avaient tout ramené... Mais s'il manquait un seul élément, toute la cour de Hojô allait leur tomber dessus, et ils seraient bon pour une autre salve de lettres d'excuses. Et après le fiasco de l'évasion de l'Ancienne, leur boss était franchement tendu, et à choisir, Rude préférait supporter encore quelques mauvaises blagues que de se confronter à la colère froide du wutaïen. 

« On n'a plus que deux pièces restantes à voir, Reno. On jette un œil rapide, et... »

Le bruit mat de la caisse en plastique qui claqua contre le sol fit sursauter Reno, et l'écho des petites boîtes de métal qui rebondissaient sur le carrelage l'assourdit un moment.

«Rude ?!  
\- Un... Un truc m'a touché ! »

Rude avait rugit et reculé, jusqu'à ce que son dos cognât lourdement contre un placard de métal. Reno se précipita vers son partenaire, lui pointa la lampe sur son visage. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, il devinait à son teint blanc, à sa bouche grande ouverte et à sa respiration haletante que cette fois, quelque chose l'avait vraiment perturbé.

«C'était glacé ! feula le plus âgé des deux hommes : Une main... Une toute petite main ! »

Reno balaya le faisceau de sa lampe autour de la pièce, trop vite pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Un frisson d'effroi lui glaçait la colonne vertébrale, et il bondissait comme un possédé, cherchant à éclairer chaque zone d'ombre. Étranger à tout vestige de rationalité, il avait l'intuition que quelque chose se cachait dans chaque centimètre carré de ténèbres, et qu'il, quoi que ça puisse être, ne disparaitrait que si la lumière l'atteignait. 

Rude, lui, resta un moment sidéré. Chaque fibre de son être lui hurlait de fuir en courant, sans se retourner, et il lui coûtait toute la maîtrise de ses longues années à apprendre les arts martiaux pour ne pas céder.   
Il avait dû halluciner, tentait-il de se convaincre, ce n'était pas réel. Son cerveau lui avait joué des tours suite à la mauvaise blague des gamins qui avaient dû s'enfuir très loin, maintenant.   
Il tentait de regagner le contrôle de sa respiration, souffle après souffle, mais les mouvements erratiques de la lampe de son partenaire et la sensation évanescente de ces doigts invisibles, glacés même à travers le cuir de ses gants, lui donnaient la nausée, plus encore que le sang des empreintes, qui gouttait sur le sol avec un clapotis régulier.

Tentant de maîtriser ses jambes tremblantes, il avança d'un pas, s'accroupit pour ramasser les bandes audios et les remettre dans la boîte de plastique. Tout allait bien, se répétait-il, c'était une hallucination, rien de réel.

C'était réel, soufflait une voix dans sa tête, c'était réel et Reno avait raison depuis le début.

« Y avait quoi dans ta salle ? » demanda-t-il à son partenaire, en faisant de son mieux pour juguler l'angoisse qui vibrait dans sa voix.

« T'es sérieux ? Mec, on s'en fout, on se tire !  
\- Bien sûr que non. On est des Turks, et les meilleurs du lot. On termine la mission. »

Reno le dévisageait, incrédule. Il savait que Rude avait toujours eu plus de sang froid que lui, et il n'était pas du genre à se limiter, mais ça ? Ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils étaient normalement payés à faire. Jamais on ne lui avait fait savoir, en presque quinze ans au Département d'Enquêtes Administratives, qu'il devrait peut-être affronter des putains de fantômes ! Même un Turk avait ses limites.  
Rude attendait sa réponse, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, et il avait beau partir complètement en vrille, le professionnalisme de son aîné finit par le rattraper. Après deux ou trois chapelets de grossièretés, il parvint à ignorer la peur qui lui glaçait les tripes, et, les mâchoires serrées, il finit par répondre :  
« Y avait rien ! Des cuves de stase, des appareils d'examen débranchés, des éprouvettes pétées qui puent encore la makô, mais rien de ce qu'on cherche... »   
Retrouvant un peu de sang froid, il s'accroupit pour pour aider Rude à ramasser les derniers enregistrements et partir vers la porte suivante.

Deux salles.   
Plus que deux salles, et il pourrait respirer autre chose que l'air vicié de cet enfer. 

Reno tendait l'oreille, attentif au moindre frémissement dans le complexe scientifique.   
Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère. Ce qui était vaguement oppressant quand ils étaient arrivés était maintenant franchement pesant, comme si une menace les guettait dans chaque pièce, chaque placard, chaque angle de mur obscur, prête à leur sauter à la gorge. 

S'il n'avait soupçonné qu'un petit plaisantin, Reno n'aurait même pas haussé un sourcil : rapide comme il était, il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée, mais ça?  
La pâleur de la scientifique alors qu'elle lui dévoilait la légende noire du labo le hantait.

Plus personne n'ose parler à voix haute de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. C'est bien trop ignoble...

La pièce suivante ne fit rien pour calmer son angoisse.  
La grande salle était presque vide, à l'exception d'une table d'examen et d'un chariot où étaient resté disposé tout le matériel nécessaire à une opération de chirurgie. Le long du mur le plus éloigné de l'entrée, ils distinguaient une douzaine de petites portes fermées : des frigos mortuaires.

« Putain, on devait vraiment finir sur une salle d'autopsie..? gémit Reno  
\- On a pas fini, partenaire, il nous reste deux salles. »

Rude ne laissait rien paraître, mais Reno le connaissait suffisamment pour déceler la pointe de malaise qui vibrait sous son apparente indifférence.

« C'est là qu'ils l'ont retrouvée morte... souffla Reno en balayant la pièce de sa lampe.  
\- Je crois pas que je veuille savoir...  
\- Tout à l'heure, tu voulais que je te raconte, alors quoi? T'as changé d'avis ? »

Le chauve dodelina de la tête, un mouvement qu'on pouvait autant interpréter comme oui ou non, et ouvrit le premier frigo.   
La puanteur d'un corps en décomposition les atteignit en plein visage.

« Putain! glapit le plus jeune, la voix étouffée par la manche de sa veste qu'il avait plaquée d'instinct contre son nez et sa bouche : me dit pas que ces connards de blouses-blanches ont oublié d'incinérer leurs macchabées ! »

Rude tira le tiroir en acier, s'attendant à y trouver une dépouille, mais il était vide.  
Après un examen rapide, tous l'étaient, sans la moindre exception. Impossible de déterminer d'où pouvait bien provenir venir la pestilence...  
Du moins, aucune explication rationnelle ne leur vint en tête.

«Y a rien ici. On se barre ! » ordonna le plus âgé des deux Turks.   
Son partenaire, qui remarqua le poing qu'il serrait le long de sa cuisse, préféra ne pas en rajouter et le suivit en silence jusqu'à la dernière salle, les phalanges crispées sur les poignées de plastique de la petite boîte remplie de bandes audio.  
Lui aussi, il était pressé de partir. Rien ne semblait tourner rond depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans cet endroit...

La dernière porte était verrouillée, mais elle ne résista pas très longtemps aux coups experts de Rude. Avec un grincement sinistre, elle leur libéra l'accès à ce qui semblait être un dortoir.

Face à eux s'étalaient deux rangées de cinq lits de fer, encore garnis de leurs matelas, que la pourriture avait brunis et éventrés. Leurs ressorts, laissés à nu, luisaient d'un éclat métallique qui aurait pu conférer à la banalité anodine, si, dans les ténèbres oppressantes du lieu, leurs extrémités aiguës n'avaient pas semblé les menacer, comme autant d'armes dissimulées dans l'ombre.  
Un souvenir frappa Reno, la sensation de ressorts semblables lui glissant sous l'épiderme, lacérant sa chair et laissant sur son corps juvénile de nouvelles coupures à chaque nouveau matin.  
Y avait-il un seul combattant de la ShinRa enrôlé comme lui depuis l'adolescence, se dit-il avec ironie, qui n'ait pas connu ce plaisir..?  
Il avait déposé leur butin au milieu de la pièce, et fouillait les armoires, trouvant par endroit quelques enregistrements qu'il ajoutait à ceux qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le vestiaire adjacent au premier bureau. 

Rude s'attaqua à l'autre côté du dortoir, essayant d'étouffer l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.   
C'est juste un vieux complexe vide, se répétait-il, il n'y a rien à craindre. Personne d'autre ne se trouve ici.  
Loin de le rassurer, l'idée qu'ils soient seuls, et qui rendait impossible les expériences qu'ils venaient de vivre, ne fit que l'angoisser davantage. Son cœur pulsait si fort qu'il le sentait vibrer jusque dans ses tempes...

De son côté, Reno faisait son possible pour éluder sciemment les objets bizarres. Dans un casier, il s'était retrouvé face à une collection de fétiches de branches, de plumes et d'os de petits animaux, attachés entre eux par des lacets qui autrefois avaient dû être blancs. L'image des enfants à la mine terrifiante lui était aussitôt revenue. Est-ce que l'un deux portait ses baskets blanches délacées..? Il n'aurait pas pu le dire, et il préféra ne pas y songer davantage.   
Il avait fermé la porte d'un coup sec et était passé au placard suivant, puis au suivant...

Le dernier placard ne contenait qu'une poupée décatie par le temps. Dans la lueur incertaine de la torche, le visage angoissant du jouet le fit sursauter, et il espéra que Rude n'avait rien remarqué, sinon, il était parti pour des semaines d'humiliations...  
Mais Rude n'avait rien remarqué. En fait, Rude n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment...

Debout, devant un casier ouvert, le poing serré autour de sa lampe torche, il semblait s'être figé en plein mouvement.

« Rude, tu...  
\- Bouge pas, Reno. Crois-moi. Ne bouge pas.»

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, et ignora délibérément le conseil de Rude. S'approchant de son collègue, il suivit son regard à travers le reflet d'un vieux miroir fixé au fond du casier

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

La silhouette était accroupie sur le sol, la tête penchée au-dessus de la caisse de bandes audios posée au milieu du dortoir, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ses longs cheveux blancs, poisseux et emmêlés, effleuraient les contours de la boîte, tandis que son doigt osseux et tordu survolait les petits étuis métalliques.

« Putain de merde ! » cria Reno en faisant volte-face, éclairant la caisse pour faire fuir l'intrus.  
Il n'y avait rien, dans le faisceau de sa lampe.   
Rien d'autre que le sol poussiéreux et une fine brume de poussière...

Pourtant, derrière lui, Rude murmura :  
«Bordel, tu l'as mis en colère... » 

Paniqué, Reno regardait alternativement la boîte au sol et le reflet derrière lui.   
Dans le miroir, la créature s'était levée et fixait sur lui ses immenses yeux complètement noirs.   
Dans la réalité, il n'y avait rien.  
Dans le reflet, sous la peau blafarde étirée sur sa face déformée et squelettique palpitait un réseau de vaisseaux sanguins bleutés.  
Dans la réalité, il n'y avait toujours rien.   
Dans le miroir, la créature commençait à avancer, doucement.

Même invisible sous la lumière de sa lampe, le craquement de vieux os, engourdis par l'immobilité, brisa le silence du dortoir et alerta les Turks.   
Rude recula d'un bond. Reno haleta, et sans réfléchir, fusa jusqu'à la caisse contenant leur objectif de mission, la saisit et se mit aussitôt à courir

Il courait comme un dératé vers le couloir, vers le premier laboratoire, vers la porte, vers la lumière.  
Dans sa vision périphérique, des ombres se dépliaient hors de réfrigérateurs mortuaires, de petites mains osseuses poussaient avec difficulté de lourdes portes de placard... Est-ce que c'était dans sa tête? Ou bien avait-il réellement entendu ce cri glaçant, aigu à lui en perforer les tympans, quelque part derrière lui ?

Derrière lui, des pas résonnaient, et il espérait qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Rude, mais il était bien trop paniqué pour risquer de trébucher en vérifiant.

Même dans la cour, même au pied de leur hélicoptère, les fantômes continuaient de les talonner... Il puisait dans ses dernières forces pour atteindre la porte de l'engin et les mots de la fille lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête :

« Une infirmière est morte. Elle assistait un médecin pendant l'autopsie d'un sujet. Lui, il a prétendu qu'il s'était absenté moins de cinq minutes pour récupérer un dictaphone dans son bureau. Elle allait bien quand il est parti, elle finalisait les derniers préparatifs de l'opération, mais quand il est revenu... Quelque chose l'avait découpée ! »  
Un cliquetis dans son dos, alors qu'il touchait presque au but ramena Reno à la réalité et le soulagea immédiatement. 

Il avait reconnu le bruit si particulier d'un détonateur qu'on arme. 

Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule, espérant ne jamais revoir le spectre...Il ne vit que Rude, le boîtier de plastique en main, près à déclencher la bombe dès qu'ils seraient à bonne distance.

Reno prit une profonde inspiration, et enfin soulagé, se jeta sur la porte de l'hélicoptère comme si sa survie en dépendait.

*

Rude n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se sentir aussi bien dans ces horribles fauteuils de bureau en faux cuir et qui grinçaient au moindre mouvement. La lumière blanche, constante, rassurante, ne vacillait jamais, et il prit une profonde inspiration en relisant la dernière phrase de son rapport, imprimé sur une liasse de feuilles parfaitement blanches et propres, étalées sur le bureau face à lui.  
Lui-même avait du mal à y croire... C'était sûr, Tseng allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Y avait vraiment un fantôme, Elena! Je te jure. À notre place, tu te serais pissée dessus de trouille..!»  
La jeune Turk roula des yeux. Reno exorcisait sa terreur en fanfaronnant, c'était habituel. 

Son partenaire se contenta d'avaler une autre gorgée de café, noir, fort et amer, comme il l'aimait, espérant faire passer l'arrière-goût de cauchemar qui lui souillait la bouche depuis leur retour.  
Il n'avait jamais été du genre à croire aux fantômes, mais ce truc, quel qu'il soit, allait le hanter longtemps...   
Heureusement, tout était derrière eux. Les enfants maltraités jusqu'à la mort, le meurtre, la hantise, la peur... Balayés par l'explosion.

«Les histoires de fantômes ne m'ont jamais effrayée. » déclara la jeune femme blonde en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Rude intercepta le rapide regard qu'elle lançait vers le fauteuil de Tseng, vide à cette heure, et il trouva soudain à sa jeune collègue des allures de première de la classe qui cherche l'approbation du prof, ce qui lui arracha un sourire moqueur.  
Il reprit une gorgée de café, un pas supplémentaire vers une vie normale.

Embarqués dans le flot quotidien de leurs activités, aucun des Turks ne prêta attention au moniteur de contrôle de la salle des archives.   
Ce fut en silence, et sans âme qui vive à la ronde, que la boîte contenant les enregistrements glissa, glissa et glissa encore, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'au bord de la table, avant de basculer au sol et de s'écraser avec un fracas qui ne troubla personne.

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, c'était ma première tentative d'écriture d'un truc horrifique.  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
